Vanessa Xille
Common Statistics''' '' Name: Vanessa Xille Race: '''Half Drow (Heavy Drow blood mixed with Human blood) '''Age: '''Looks to be in her early twenties '''Height: 5'7, on the tall side Weight: '''134 IB '''Hair: '''Silver White '''Skin Tone: '''Dusky Black '''Skin Texture: '''Rough, calloused from the line of work she does. She's covered in whip scars, burns and scars that may very well never heal. '''Eye Color: '''Charcoal, sometimes a light gray '''Accent: '''None, accept when she speaks in Drow '''Recognizable Features: '''Whip scars on her face, pointed ears, a large tattoo of black wings on her back and more tattoos on her legs. '''Spoken Languages: '''Common, Drow, Undercommon, Rogue Cant '''Left or Right Handed: '''Right handed but can use both hands if needed. '''Deity: Currently leaning more towards Selune Class: '''Fighter/Rogue '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Relatives: Cadius Eldanesh - beloved and soon to be married Her family is assumed to be deceased. ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (14): (Slightly above average) Vanessa's build is strong and she knows how to fight using her strength as well as agility. While she may not be a bodybuilder, she knows how to use her strength when neccessary. Dexterity (16):'' ''(Above average) Being a nautral theif, it gifts Vanessa with exceptional agility, relexes and grace. Her stride tedns to be both graceful and strong, her combat skills a unique mix of street fighting and the combat expertise of a soldier. Constitution (14): (Above average) Though not extremely gifted in endurance, she's no pushover either from spending years in the Underdark's tunnels and honing her fighting skills in secret. Intelligence (14): '(Slightly above average) The woman seems to have a nautrally quick mind. Though she wasn't all that educated in the Underdark, she was self-educated in how to survive and how to keep others she cares about safe. She's an excellent scout thanks to her quick mind and wit as well as an occasional hero. '''Wisdom (10): ''(Below average) While quick in mind, she doesn't tend to be wise sage or anything of the like. While she tends to make smart decisions thanks to her intellect, every once in a while she will let an impulse guide her in a semi-dangerous direction. Though she won't let too many know that. Charisma (10): '''(Below average) Has an unremarkable appearance, though much to her amusement, surfacers have called her both "beautiful," "gorgeous" and even "charming." She doesn't tend to lead and instead lets others lead or prefers to work in groups on an equal level with others. Her voice tends to be flat and cold most of the time. ''Appearance''' '' Being heavily Drow blooded, Vanessa has dusky black skin and very much resembles her dark-elf ancestors. Though taller than an average Drow, most can't tell she's a half-breed until she tells them. From her darker blood, she gains darkvision and a shocking charcoal gaze. Though occasionally her eyes fade to a light gray or appear to be so in the sunlight compared to the Underdark, her gaze is nonetheless haunting. Silver-white hair falls a bit past her shoulders and frames her heart-shaped face. The angles of her face is sharp because of her Drow blood, as well as slightly pointed ears. From her human blood, she has an odd mix of a build -- tall, athletic and slim, though still a bit muscular. Whip scars, burns and deep scars inflicted from equally deep wounds decorate her dark skin, leaving a less than perfect compleation. Her lips tend to be set in an endless scowl and she has only recently learned how to truly smile instead of sneer or smirk, as she usually does. Tattoos decorate her torso, her back and her legs in ebony ink. Though most call her attractive, no one cannot doubt how much of an enigma she can appear to be in her dark leathers, knee high combat boots customary of the drow and the cloak around her shoulders that can be said to resemble a traditional Drow Piwafwi cloak. Though besides a simple design, it shows no design of a House. Her left ear is pierced three times as well as her right eyebrow once. ''Personality '' Cold, calculating and cunning, Vanessa isn't evil as her other kin tend to be. She never once believed in Lolth's ways, secretly calling Her evil with the time she spent in the Underdark. She tends to be rational and make rational decisions and will not hesitate to tell someone when they're being stupid. In large crowds, she tends to be quiet and mysterious, though will listen to learn more of the surface. When approached in the street, at first, she is cautious. Then, if they arn't treating her like a "freak," as she says -- she'll be open, friendly, even willing to have a long conversation. If one is polite to her, she'll always be polite in return. Though not lawful, Vanessa has specific deep moral beliefs. She'll limit herself to one drink on special occassions. In no way does she support the use of drugs or other unlawfull acts such as murder, unless it's neccessary for survival. She believes deeply in the balance of things, though won't say so outloud unless asked. Her humor tends to be on the dry, sarcastic side. In company, she enjoys a few jokes once in a while as long as they fit her humor. In battle, she tends to slip into "business mode," scouting where she needs to, taking care of locks and traps for the sake of others' safety. From both her drow and human side, she has a very heavy drive and ambition to be the best she can be. Finally starting to adventure out on her own whims, Vanessa has recently began to joke around openly and will usually go out of her way to greet other strangers if she can. Though her humor is still dry, she'll try to at least make those she meets laugh with playful humor. She's secretly overjoyed folk have decided to wander over to Fellhurst's inns every once in a while and that provides her with pleasant company that she hopes will develop into future friendships. Friends or allies, the half-drow hopes to "fit in" somewhere, even if it can't be Mistriven. ''Relationships '' Cadius Eldanesh: '''The first elf that she met on the surface, Cadius is special to her. He slowly evolved into being the closest thing to a friend she ever had to the love of her life. She'll do anything for Cadius and already has, even going to Hell and saving his life on occassion. And he's saved her own a few times. She shares her emotions completely with him, even trusting him with her own life, which is rare, for someone like her. It still puzzles her how she managed to find love, especially in him. Recently, he proposed marriage to her and the two plan on being married and bonded as soon as they can. '''Sheighley Flynn: '''The second person that she trusts with her life, Vanessa fondly called her "Sheigh" and rarely, "sister." She adores Sheigh very much, spending as much time with her as she possibly can. Her best friend, Vanessa tends to tell Sheigh all her secrets. She protected the bardess from slavery in the Underdark and if anyone ever asked her if she would protect Sheigh again, she would without a doubt. With her life. She hopes to learn more of the gods from Sheigh and in return, teach her how to speak Drow. '''Selv: Cerin Te'les: '''Being the only other half-drow she's ever met, the druid nautrally causes Vanessa to be curious and want to learn more of him. She likes the druid's manner, humor and the jokes that he shares with Cadius. One day, she hopes to get to know him better personally rather than from Cadius. '''Aly'Faerae: '''Though she only met her briefly, the Eilistraeean priestess also draws Vanessa's curiousity about the goddess she serves and in general, what kind of person she is after spending time on the surface. Though she's hesitant about trusting Aly, Cadius' reassurance is enough to want to get to know Aly better one day. '''Saeryl: '''Vanessa is a tad frightened of Sae since she's afraid of how the wood elf will react to her and Cadius being engaged. Though she likes Sae so far, she hasn't seen the ranger too much and returns Sae's feelings of hoping to get to know each other further. '''Kira Le'lyn: Lynx Lamar: Aujir: Kashir: Len: ''Background ''At this point in time, she is assumed to be dead or deep down within the Underdark, unwilling to return to the surface. '' '''Lore and Important Items Lore: Escape From the Underdark: Tear of Selune: The Plague: Items: Blade of Selune: Wedding Ring: Category:PC